Making the first move Sequel
by hyuugalove
Summary: Oneshot Sequel to Making the first move. "Want to spar Sasuke Kun?" Without me realizing it he had come very close to my face, I could feel his breath on my nose. This was like Déjà vu. But I know this time I'm not going to faint. I'm going to make the second move.


The skies were blue and the sun shone down on the hundreds on ninja gathered for the annual ninja award ceremonies. Today is the day the few ninja that have proven themselves strong and formidable are rewarded with being promoted in ranks.

Many ninjas watched in awe as the godaime Tsunade stood on the podium calling out names of many respected ninja's that have died or have been severely injured in battle. Tsunade then requested five minute silence in respect of our fallen comrades.

I closed my eyes and remembered all those that died in battle. Ko my childhood bodyguard that died on a undercover mission. My mother who died protecting father while he was unconscious due to poison. The list goes on…

Once the five minutes were over I once again opened my eyes and peered on to the stage. The Hokage had started her speech.

"As the fifth Hokage I would like to thank you all for working toghether to make Konoha a happy and safe place. As the Hokage I am nothing but a manifestation of all the great you have done! The very fact that I can stand here today and call out the names of new Anbu recruits shows that we as a nation are indomitable."

Claps and shouts of recognition were heard throughout the entire konoha. Many ninja anxious to know if they made it on to the Anbu recruits list. Hinata being no exception.

Ever since that day at the training grounds with Sasuke. Hinata has grown more confident in herself, the knowledge that she Hinata Hyuuga was acknowledged by the great prodigy made her happy. Probably happier than she should be. In fact the very thing Sasuke said to her has helped her with her ninja training.

She thought about what he said. And yes he was right I can't hide my weakness. But like sasuke said everyone has a weakness. I can use my Byakugan to exploit my enemies weakness. And this helped her tremendously.

Speaking of Sasuke. That day after he told her she was his weakness she had fainted, once she woke she realized she was in her room. She figured he had brought her home, she had meant to thank Sasuke after that. Or maybe it was just an excuse to see the Uchiha but she was far too shy to admit that, even to herself.

For some odd reason she hadn't seen him around, usually she would see him at ichuraku with Naruto eating ramen, or coming out of Tsunade's office after giving in a mission report. But no she hadn't seen him. She didn't want to admit it but she was worried for him. Was he okay? Did he get injured on a mission? Did he leave konoha again? She hoped not because she wanted to see him again. He was the only one that has ever made her feel special, and well she did admire his strength to admit to her his weakness… no matter how blush worthy it was.

Was he avoiding her? Maybe behind that stoic façade he was too shy to face her again, maybe.

Or what if he didn't mean what he said? No the look he held in his eyes told her that theory was incorrect.

The more she thought about it the more she realized that actually, she likes him. But let's face it shy little hyuuga would never be bold enough to tell him.

The sounds of claps and cheers filled her ears and broke her daze as she witnessed some Yamanaka ninja be promoted to Anbu. She hates to admit it but she was jealous. She worked so hard to become stronger, yet she felt as though she hasn't seen any progress. At least that was what her father said, that she hasn't progressed any and the only way to prove to him that she was strong was to become Anbu. But was he crazy? No one from her year had become Anbu yet, not even Sasuke or Neji. So how could her father expect her to become Anbu before the prodigies? Ridiculous.

Tsunade's prideful voiced was heard throughout Konoha "A round of applause for all the previously named ninjas for being promoted to Anbu!"

"Now I have an extra little surprise for you!" a surprise? I wonder what it is?

"there are still three more ninja's that will be promoted to Anbu!" wow three more I wonder who, whoever they are I bet they are very strong

"they will be the first three of their generation to promote up the ranks as far as Anbu!" Tsunade continued.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto ran on to the podium jumping and shouting 'Believe it!' before getting his new Anbu fox mask. Wow no one would have ever imagined he would be one of the first Anbu of our generation. I am proud of him! If only I could be like him and go against the odds.

"Sasuke Uchiha" my heart just skipped a beat. Sasuke deserves it. He is probably the strongest of our generation and I am also proud of him for not falling to evil. He came home in the end, you know what they say 'once a leaf ninja, always a leaf ninja!'

I saw him for the first time in weeks. He had bandage around his arm, he must have been Injured during a mission. I think I should congratulate him.

While absentmindedly thinking how I would approach Sasuke without totally embarrassing myself or fainting, the konoha crowd erupted in to cheers and claps once again. Hmm they must have announced the third Anbu while I was in a daze.

Suddenly my eyes exploded with light. The spotlight was shone on me, literally. Wait why? That's when I heard something I would never have imagined.

"Hinata Hyuuga did you not hear me? you are the third ninja of your generation to be promoted to Anbu!" Tsunade was joking right? This was some sick twisted joke and they were going to tell me they were lying to me.

"Hinata Hyuuga come on up and collect your mask" Tsunade urged me to come collect my mask, my very own Anbu mask! This is real, I have been promoted in to Anbu! The happiness flowing through my veins was endless. I made it! One of the first ninja of my generation to become Anbu!

I shyly made my way towards the stage, Tsunade smiled at me and gave me my mask. It was a cat. I glanced towards the smiling Naruto and he gave me the thumbs up, I shyly returned the smile.

I glanced towards Sasuke, unlike Naruto he wasn't wearing a cheerful smile instead he wore a smirk. And for some reason I could read it. He was telling me he was proud of me in his own twisted but sincerely sweet way and somehow he seemed a bit smug too, as if he had something to do with my recent progress. And actually he did, but he didn't need to be smug about it!

Once Tsunade had finished giving her speech that I totally blanked out, sorry Tsunade. Me and my fellow Anbu comrades made our way down the podium.

"Hinata chan, Sasuke teme congratulations!" I heard Naruto say cheerful as ever.

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply. Stoic as ever I see

"Congratulations to you to Naruto Kun" and then I paused deliberating how I would refer to sasuke. with 'sasuke teme' being off the cards from the get go, I decided to be a bit bold.

"Congratulations Sasuke Kun" I said with my head down and shyly looking at the ground. Glancing up I noticed many different emotions spread across Sasuke's face first shock, then something I couldn't make out and lastly, something that made my heart skip a beat.

Mischief is currently what I am witnessing on Sasukes face, a smirk laced with mischief. "Congratulations to you to Hinata Hime" by now Naruto had gone looking for Sakura to boast about his rank. Me and Sasuke were alone.

My face had gone red again. Red enough to rival a tomato I could feel it, and what Sasuke said next only firmed my belief.

"You know my favourite food is Tomatoes" and he chuckled. It was the first time I've ever heard him chuckle, it made me warm inside.

I pouted at the joke he made about my face and then resulted in glaring at him. No matter how much of a failed attempt it was a girl had to try right? He gave me a look as if to say 'nice try'

Then I surprised myself by saying something I never would believe myself to say. This is becoming a habit in the presence of Sasuke, and for some reason I don't mind. I like being able to speak my mind without fear the other person will reject me. Because deep inside I knew Sasuke wouldn't. It was written all over his face.

"Want to spar Sasuke Kun?" Without me realizing it he had come very close to my face, I could feel his breath on my nose. This was like Déjà vu. But I know this time I'm not going to faint. I'm going to make the second move.

I leaned a bit closer and this surprised Sasuke, but not for long, "Hime you know how I said you were my only weakness?"

My heartbeat sped up and I could hear my pulse in my ears. He was at eye level with me but his eyes were trained on my lips as though waiting for me to move forward.

And I did move forward before he could continue. Our lips met in osculation. His lips were soft, tender and warm and for those 10 seconds I felt as though I had found something that's been missing for a long time. Disappointment flooded me as our lips drew apart, we had to breathe after all.

Sasuke took this opportunity to finish what he was saying earlier "You may be my only weakness, but you are also my unassailable strength"

He smiled not smirk, as if he has been saving every smile just for me. Before catching my lips in another spellbinding embrace.

That is when I was most grateful that Sasuke made the first move. So I could make the second.


End file.
